


Smile

by Louissa



Series: Joker Jr [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Suicide mention, Torture, mental manipulation, tim drake was joker junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Bruce shut Tim out after he was saved from the Joker, two years later Bruce wants to make amends. Just in time too.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> oof oof oof, i’ve been waiting for an excuse to write about Joker Jr Tim. For this fic I’m mainly going to focus on the aftermath of Tim’s experience being Joker Jr and the affect it has him and his relationship with Bruce. This fic is set about 2 years after Tim broke through the brainwashing, he is Red Robin.

**No  
**   
No no 

**No no no  
**   
Please make it stop it hurts  
  
H-Haha Bruce please save me  
  
HaHAhAHaHaHA I- can’t breathe  
  
HaHAhAHaHaHA  
  
_You’re mine now little birdie._  
  
-   
  
Tim woke with a start, his t-shirt clung to his damp skin and sweat trickled down his forehead. Just another nightmare, that’s all it is, the Joker can’t get to him. The Joker is  _dead_. He took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing, breathe, hold, release, and repeat. That’s what Dr Tompkins had told him to do, whenever he felt the anxiety welling up in his chest all he had to do was breathe. He tried at least. After a few more minutes Tim slid out of his bed and padded out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, the microwave clock read 4:30am, it would’ve been nice to get a few more hours of sleep but Tim took what he could.   
  
His phone ringing startled him, he searched around the cluttered living room and picked up the device before putting it to his ear. If he assumed correctly it would be Bruce calling, during his recovery Bruce never once visited him. Only Babs and Dick would come to see how he was, it was a lonely year in recovery, trying to get past the manipulation and return to his usual self. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Bruce coming to visit, but he never came.   
  
“Tim? Are you there?”   
  
He was right, Bruce’s voice rang loud and clear over the line. However he couldn’t help but notice the concern in his adoptive fathers voice. After he returned from recovery Bruce didn’t want Tim to continue as Robin, he couldn’t forgive himself for allowing another son to be tortured by the Joker. So Tim left and moved into one of Dick’s old safe houses where he was living now, with Bruce’s knowledge but not his blessing Tim became Red Robin.   
  
“Uh yeah sorry I’m still waking up, what’s up Bruce?”   
  
“I was wondering if you could come over, just to catch up.”   
  
Bruce hadn’t invited Tim to the manor in over the year, he was obviously allowed access to the cave but even then Tim rarely made an appearance knowing that Bruce wouldn’t want to see him there. He understood why, but that didn’t stop the pain that ached in his chest every time Bruce looked away from him.   
  
“Sure, I’ll be over in a bit.”   
  
Tim hung up without another word and moved towards the bathroom to take a shower and change into something a little more presentable, after he stood in front of the mirror staring at himself. For a moment the image of Joker Jr flashed before his eyes, reeling back Tim punched the mirror and backed out of the bathroom. His phone was ringing again, with shaky hands he picked up only to hear Bruce’s voice in his ear again.   
  
“Tim?”   
  
“B-Bruce.”   
  
“Tim what’s wrong?”  
  
_I can’t breathe_  
  
“Can you hear me? I need you to answer.”   
  
_Make it stop_  
  
Darkness shrouded his vision as Tim’s phone slipped from his hand and he collapsed to the ground, in his dazed state he could hear the distant yells of Bruce coming from his phone.   
  
_It hurts_

Tim woke up to the front door of his apartment slamming open, he blinked and looked up from his spot on the floor only to see Bruce standing above him. When he opened his mouth a laugh slipped out Tim tried to make it stop but all he could do was laugh, in his head he was begging Bruce to help him. To take away the pain but all that came was laughter, it hurt his stomach and his lungs were burning as tears streamed down his cheeks.   
  
“Tim, Tim come on you’re okay.”   
  
_Kill me please just kill me, make it stop_  
  
“Snap out of it Tim, you need to breathe you’re going to suffocate.”   
  
He’d had panic attacks much like this before, the first time he had to be sedated because the laughter just wouldn’t stop. Tim was surprised that Bruce didn’t send him off to an asylum when Dr Tompkins explained what happened, they knew he wasn’t insane. The toxins that the Joker used on Tim were still in his system but like the pit was a part of Jason, he knew that he would never truly be free of the Jokers torment. Bruce’s hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed as he was pulled up into his adoptive fathers arms and held tight even while he laughed and his body spasmed, slowly the laughter started to die down and Tim could breathe again. His adoptive father continued to hold him tight as Tim sobbed into his shoulder, each panic attack left Tim emotionally traumatised but it always helped if someone was there.   
  
“’m okay Bruce.”   
  
“No you’re not.”   
  
“you’re right.”   
  
There was a moment of silence and Tim felt exhausted, all he wanted to do now was curl up in his bed and sleep but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that until Bruce was finished checking up on him.   
  
“I came over to ask you to move back into the manor.. I should never of left you alone Tim.”   
  
“You were hurt.”   
  
“You were tortured and turned into a version of one of my most dangerous enemies, and when you fought off his brainwashing I left you alone.”   
  
“B-Bruce.”   
  
“I failed you Tim.”   
  
He pushed back a little and looked up at his father, Tim wobbled a bit on his feet and Bruce caught him before leading him back over to the couch so that he wouldn’t fall. Now that he was closer Tim realised that Bruce had been crying.   
  
“I’ll take care of you.”   
  
“Bruce.”   
  
“I’ll be a better father.”   
  
“Bruce.”   
  
“I’ll make it up-“   
  
“Dad!”   
  
“Sorry..”   
  
Tim looked at him and leaned forward allowing Bruce to hold him.   
  
“I love you dad, I’ll come to the manor.”   
  
“I love you too Tim, I’ll protect you this time.” 


End file.
